


Just You and Me Tonight

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and John meet up between hunts. AU.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me Tonight

She's on him in a heartbeat, eyes barely meeting his across the crowded room before she's rushing the distance between them and shoving into his space, all eager kisses and roaming hands.

"Missed you, too," John murmurs against her mouth, doing his best to ignore the paranoid tingle of worry at the base of his skull. They're in an anonymous bar on the Kentucky border, a tiny town halfway between Nowhere and Nowhere Else, but there's always the chance of the wrong person seeing them. Even though he can tell, from the way Jo's on him, that she's already cased the joint to make sure there are no familiar faces.

"Not here, girl," he says when her hands wander too far south. She makes a small, disappointed sound, but she backs off like he needs.

"You got a place yet?" she asks, leading the way out of the bar.

"No," he says. "I just hit town." He watches her move, and for the hundredth time marvels at the natural grace in her steps. She's barely twenty-two, so young in so many ways, but she moves with a confidence that speaks of age beyond her years. He finds her enthralling, always has, which maybe is how he found himself wrapped up in her in the first place—the girl wheedled past his defenses, got under his skin, and by the time John realized he was in danger of giving his heart away he was months past too late to stop it.

"Me neither," she says, so they head for his truck instead. He's parked in the far corner of the lot, halfway hidden behind a tall, scraggly bush, and he tells himself he didn't do it on purpose—wasn't planning for this contingency—even though he knows the truth.

He follows her up into the cab of the truck, closing the door behind him, and his hands offer unnecessary guidance as she lies back and unsnaps the clasp of her jeans. There's not enough time to do this 'right'—as if everything about it isn't wrong to begin with. John is en route to meet his boys in Indiana, and Jo's got a hunt lined up in Atlantic City, and he helps her wrestle free of her pants even as it hits him anew that she deserves better than a fast fuck in the middle of nowhere.

He's not thinking about that as she wraps her legs around him and takes him inside of her, driving him to deep thrusts and ragged rhythm, and her skin is ember-hot beneath his hands. For long minutes there's nothing but her—nothing but touch and heat and the gasping staccato of her breath in his ears.

" _John_ ," she breathes into his mouth, coming hard on a high moan, and he's right there with her—groaning and gasping and murmuring filthy nothings into the skin of her neck.

He gives her a ride to the bus station after, running his thumb back and forth over the pulse in her wrist, her head pillowed on his shoulder the entire drive.

"You call me if you find any trouble," he says, knowing that she won't.

"Same to you," she smirks, and the challenge glints bright and harsh in her eyes.

He watches from the curb as her Greyhound pulls out and disappears, and doesn't turn the key in the ignition until she's long gone.


End file.
